A Golden Christmas
by Super Klonoa
Summary: Super Klonoa Unleashed universe: Your typical Xmas fic, but with Super Klonoa, Super Sonic, and a drunken Eggman thrown into the mix. R&R.


Super Klonoa Unleashed

---

A Golden Christmas

by Super Klonoa

---

Characters © SEGA and Namco Bandai

---

6:00p.m. Empire City, Danny's Restaurant

That time has come... The time right before the end of the year that was observed in most parts of the world: Christmas.

It was a little early in the month, but some nations of the world have already begun getting into the holiday spirit, setting up decorations, lights, and whatever else that was festive-themed. Some have already started to wrap their presents and gifts up as well, to give to their families and friends on the big day.

This was no exception for the citizens of Empire City. Already, the city was decorated with a lot of Christmas lights, trees, candy canes, and other decorations. They could be constantly seen on many glass windows, doors, and on other places.

And this little restaurant on this side of Algon District was one of them. On the main glass window was a line of Christmas lights, arranged to surround the entire window. Inside, the restaurant was decorated all over with large Santa hats, red and green stockings, and Christmas-themed portraits and pictures.

On one side of the restaurant was a red door for employees only. It opened inward, and out walked the black-and-white long-eared cat, Klonoa, carrying two glasses of eggnog on a tray. As usual, he was his unclothed self with his gloves and shoes on, but he was wearing his red restaurant bowtie around his neck, and he wasn't wearing his blue hat, leaving only his bangs to be seen.

Klonoa carried the tray to a round table in the middle of the area, where a family of four were sitting: a mother, father, and two preteen boys. There, the cat put the two glasses on the table.

"Here you go, kids." he said, smiling.

"Awesome, Klonoa!" exclaimed one of the kids.

"Yeah. Thanks!" exclaimed the other.

"No problem." replied the cat. "And, uh..."

Picking it up from the tray, he lent the bill to the mother.

"...here's your bill, guys."

The mother grabbed it and looked at it.

"Mm, cheap this time. Must be the season." she said. "Thank you, Klonoa."

"Yep, Christmas time. And you're welcome."

"Hm." The mother smiled in response.

Klonoa looked at the clock on the wall behind him.

"...and that ends my shift. Time to get my pay."

Facing back to the red door, he looked at them as he walked away.

"Enjoy your eggnog, fellas!"

"Aight!" exclaimed the two kids.

---

After receiving his payroll, Klonoa exited the restaurant through the front doors, and now stood on the sidewalk of the street.

The winds of the winter came rushing into the area as many people were walking along, with moderate traffic on the street itself. As they came, the winds moved the cat's long ears and black body fur along, with his ears constantly flowing in the air. Even though he was naked, the cold air didn't affect him at all, thanks to his fur. Instead, as always, the winds were making him feel good.

Looking around for a bit, Klonoa then let loose his bowtie and took it off, holding it in his right hand.

"Time to put on this special collar that I've bought today."

Raising his left hand, with a slow-but-bright flash, the cat's trusty Wind Ring appeared in his hand. He aimed it at the bowtie, and as both the Ring's green gem and the bowtie glowed bright blue, the bowtie shrunk and went into the gem.

Still glowing, the Ring then summoned up two items from the gem, going into his right hand: a Santa hat with the yellow Pac-Man symbol on it, and a red collar with five gold-toned jingle bells around it.

"Special as in, for the holidays. Hehe!"

After desummoning the Ring back into him, he grabbed the hat with his left hand, and with his right, he wrapped the collar around his neck, buckling it up. Then, with both hands, he put the Santa hat on his head.

Turning around and facing the glass window, he looked at himself in his reflection and smiled.

"Yep. Definitely jolly! ...I'd also wear some Christmas clothes as well, but you know, I made a vow not to wear any clothes on for the rest of my life..."

"...actually, you can still be that way if you keep this open."

"Huh? Oh!"

Hearing and noticing someone to his right, Klonoa quickly caught what was thrown at him: a red Santa jacket. And who just threw it at him was none other than...

"Sonic..."

Klonoa's blue hedgehog best friend stood there, smiling at him. Sonic was wearing an open Santa jacket, with his frontal body visible. And like the cat, he also wore a Santa hat, albeit without the Pac-Man on it.

"I know we're meant to not wear clothes at all, but hey, its just a jacket. Not a full outfit or anything." said Sonic. "As long as you keep it open, you'll still feel like your natural self."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And people can still see your furry body... Besides, 'For the holidays,' right?"

Staring at the jacket, Klonoa then put it on and looked down. With it open, the front of his black-furred body could still be seen...and as they came, the winds moved the back of his jacket upwards, easily swaying the back of his furred body along as well as his front.

"Oh...! You're right. It does feel the same with only this on." he said.

"Told ya, Klonoa. Just keep it open and you'll be fine."

"Alright. Hehe!"

Sonic chuckled.

"By the way, I heard the park here in this city is the central place for all things Christmas. I wanna check it out, Klonoa."

"Ah, you mean the Imperial Park...and that's why you're here. Yeah, its definitely the place to go to when Christmas hits every year... Follow me, then, Sonic."

Klonoa turned around and began to walk, with Sonic following him.

---

6:12p.m. Imperial Park

After going through the city, Klonoa and Sonic arrived at the city's largest recreation area in the center of Algon District. Upon seeing the place and hearing the music from far away, Sonic could already tell this was going to be huge...and huge it actually was.

At one of the park's entrances, the two saw tons and tons of Christmas stuff all over the place. Various Christmas trees of many sizes and colorful lights were seen here and there, many shops and stands made their homes here, a giant choir of people were singing themed songs at one place...and there were even rides to go on and games to play. At the center of the park, what was a large lake earlier was now a large skating rink, with many people skating on the rink on their skating blades.

All in all...

"Wow..."

...the sheer number of festivities going on at once, as well as heavy Christmas lights all over, had easily amazed Sonic, looking with great awe on his face.

"Huge place, huh?" asked Klonoa.

"Yep... Tails would definitely love this if he was here. This is one heck of a place here."

"Yeah... Follow me, Sonic, for a good spot to sit at."

"Ah, alright."

As the long-eared cat took lead, the two entered the park, and went deeper into it. After a while, they arrived at the center of the park, where a gigantic Christmas tree stood, filled with tons and tons of ornaments and lights.

"Whew! That's one giant tree there!" exclaimed the hedgehog, looking up at it.

"Yep. Biggest in the park here... Over there, by the way."

With the cat pointing over to it, the two then went over to a long red bench ahead of them. Arriving at it, they sat on the bench, with Klonoa sitting to Sonic's right.

"...heh. Good place to sit at. Right in front of the big tree." Sonic said, grinning.

Klonoa chuckled. "Yep, this is where I always sit every year when I'm here in the park."

"Every Christmas, huh?"

The cat nodded.

"I see. Heh heh... Hmm."

The two continued to stare at the tree while the festivities went on all around them. Then, Sonic looked at Klonoa, smiling.

"So, my best buddy, you want anything for Christmas?"

"Huh? Oh, no...at least not that I can think of." replied the cat, looking at him. "I have pretty much everything I need and want."

"Oh, so nothing this year, huh?"

"Nope!"

"Heh, I see... Well, nothing wrong with that, really."

"Hehe, of course... How about you, Sonic?"

"Me? Eh...pretty much the same as you, actually."

"So nothing for you as well, huh?"

Sonic shook his head. Then, he looked up at the tree.

"Well, actually...there IS something I want... Though, it's nothing but a dream for now."

"Oh? A dream? Well, what is it?"

Staying silent for a few seconds...smiling, the hedgehog closed his eyes.

"I want...to have the ability to go Super without ever using the Chaos Emeralds again, and to stay Super for as long as I want."

"...oh, that..."

Sonic nodded.

"...hm, so you wanna have what I have, huh? And for real, too." said Klonoa, smiling.

"Yeah..."

Opening his eyes, Sonic looked at him.

"It's been quite some time since we first met each other, Klonoa...and since you first transformed... Well, like your big admiration for me, I, too, have started admiring you as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because of your abilities to transform and stay powered up as long as you like... I mean, whenever I see you in your Super form and knowing that I have the Chaos Emeralds, I keep wishing that I could be like you, man. For obvious reasons."

"...huh. Wow... Never thought I'd hear that from you, Sonic." the cat said, looking surprised.

"Mm-hmm... Looks like we're even now, huh?"

"I guess... Heh."

Looking at the nearby snacks vendor ahead and a bit to his right, Klonoa stood up from the bench.

"Well, maybe one day you'll be like me, then. Just as I ended up being like you, Sonic."

"As you've said once before, Klonoa... Yeah, maybe one day."

"Hm... Well, I'm gonna get a few cookies to eat. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"'kay."

The long-eared cat went on to the vendor, while Sonic leaned back a bit, looking up at the tree with his eyes half-closed.

On the way to the vendor, however...

"...hm?"

...Klonoa suddenly heard something to his right, stopping. It sounded like a faint scream to him, making him look.

And as he did...the ground suddenly shook and an explosion was seen in that direction.

"Whoa, what the...?!"

The explosion surprised him, making him face that direction. Tons and tons of people were seen running away from that direction, panicking like wild. Then, as he saw what caused the explosion...

"...what?!"

...to his greater surprise, a group of light blue, round, humanoid robots were seen in the distance, which he quickly recognized.

"Eggman?! The heck?!"

Just then, Sonic went up and stopped next to Klonoa, also witnessing the explosion and seeing the robots.

"Huh... Talk about a party crasher! What's Eggman up to now?" asked Sonic.

Just as it seemed that there was only one group of robots, as they noticed, tons and tons more had just teleported in all around them in the park, heavily armed with weapons and scaring more people away.

"...and a lot more just popped in... Talk about ruining Christmas like this." said the cat, looking determined.

"You said it, man."

---

"Oh ho ho ho ho hoooo!!! Merry Christmas, you filthy citizens of Empire City! Hope you enjoy these wonderful presents from me! Ho ho ho hoooo!!!"

The nefarious Dr. Eggman was sitting in the command cockpit area of his Egg Carrier, which was looming on the outskirts of Empire City. On the huge windshield in front of him, several computer screens were on, showing the destruction of Imperial Park by his robotic minions.

Eggman was wearing a Santa hat, and was holding a carton of eggnog in his left hand. Smiling, he also appeared to be in a drunken stupor, as evident by him moving around in his seat slowly, as well as his funny-looking expression.

"Yes... Celebrate Christmas with me! Ho ho ho---"

He suddenly hiccuped, jerking upwards...and then, he took the carton to his mouth and poured it into his mouth. He stopped drinking afterwards, sighing, and then hiccuped again.

"Deliciouuuuus... Yeeesss, celebraaate..."

On the dashboard in front of him was his round-headed robot advisor, looking annoyed at him. Then, it lowered its head and put its left hand's palm to its face.

"I knew I should not have put beer in his eggnog..."

---

The destruction continued all around the park; trees went down, fires went ablaze, vendors were destroyed... Klonoa gritted his teeth in anger at the sight of it all.

But Sonic smiled with determination on his face.

"So, shall we do this together, Klonoa?"

"Huh?"

Klonoa looked at him, then at the fleeing people all around them.

"...uh, how about you help those people out? I'll take care of the robots."

"Ah. Well, alright then." replied the hedgehog.

"But if Eggman pulls out some sort of giant robot from out of nowhere, then yeah, we'll work together." added the cat, smiling.

"Okay. Guess you're going solo on this until then."

"Yeah, same to you with the people."

Sonic nodded. "Have fun, then, Klonoa!"

"Yeah... Uh, wait!"

But Klonoa was too late. The hedgehog already ran off.

"...ah, well. I was gonna tell him to keep an eye on me. But oh well... Hm. Huh?"

Suddenly, some of the robots ceased from their destruction and were now surrounding Klonoa.

"Looks like they want me now..."

As they closed in on him and stopped, the long-eared cat smiled with determination.

"Hm, perfect... Well, whatever Eggman's up to now..."

Crossing his arms in an "X" position, he concentrated...and as energy winds soon flowed from him, making his ears and bangs move along with them, his bangs shot upwards and his amber yellow eyes turned to dark blue.

"...he's about to get foiled once agaiiiiiin!!!"

With that yell and as he swiftly moved his arms away, a great burst of golden yellow energy rushed out of him from all sides, swiftly knocking the surrounding enemies away.

The robots all regained from being knocked away to the ground, and as they stood, they all saw him.

Above the ground with his golden particle aura, fists clenched at his sides, there floated the golden yellow-furred Super Klonoa, with his energy winds majestically moving his long, golden ears and his jacket. His eyes were sharpened and slanted, giving him a mean look.

Still smiling, he looked at the robots in front of him.

"Hmm, should I use my Saber? Hm, nah. I'll just use my energy instead."

Just as he was about to make his move, without warning, the robots suddenly fired their guns on him. But their projectiles had no effect on him, simply bouncing off of him. Realizing this, they ceased firing.

"Heh. Nice try, but you aren't getting anywhere with that."

The cat quickly went into a stance, ready to strike.

"Now its my turn!"

As his aura grew bigger, Klonoa blasted off with golden energy trailing behind him. Hiting the first robot with a headbutt and plowing through it, destroying it, he then quickly circled around and plowed through all of the robots, leaving behind fire and smoke as they were destroyed.

Stopping, Klonoa then saw to his left that another armed group of robots were approaching.

"Hm, how about a breeze?"

Aiming his left hand at them, Klonoa shot out a huge, strong gust of wind at them, knocking them all back and destroying all of them as they crashed to the ground.

With that group gone, many more still remain in the park as he looked all around.

"Time for some Christmas cleaning."

Ascending a bit, Klonoa blasted off to the nearest group of robots and proceeded to do his work.

---

The golden long-eared cat quickly vanquished all of Eggman's minions from the park...except for one.

What used to be the skating rink was now back to the lake it was before, with cracked isles of ice all over and with freezing cold water surrounding them. On the small central isle of ice stood one little seven-year-old kid dressed in winter clothes. Despite the clothes, the little kid appeared to be shivering a lot...and scared.

Now one of Eggman's speed-oriented robots, a large blue robot with only muscular-looking arms called the Interceptor, was approaching the kid from the air. The kid looked up at it, only to be frightened further by it, making him stumble and fall over on his back.

"M-mommy..."

The robot went closer and closer, with its one robotic eye focused on the kid. Then, within range, the Interceptor put its fists together and raised them up, intending to strike the kid.

"H-helllp!!!"

It swung them down, going for him. But as it was about to hit him, a golden trail of light came speeding by, picking up the kid as it went past. The Interceptor, instead, hit the isle of ice, forcefully breaking it into pieces and splashing the cold water around.

Realizing what happened, it looked around for the kid...and found him to the far right, sitting on the grass next to the lake. But before it went for him...

"Behind you..."

Hearing a voice from behind, the robot turned around and found Klonoa right in its face, aiming his left hand at it.

"See ya!"

With that, the golden cat unleashed a huge, golden energy beam on the Interceptor, engulfing and vanquishing it to nothing. The beam faded.

"That should be all of them. Unless Eggman sends more of them..."

Looking at the kid, Klonoa flew over to him and landed next to him, with the cat's aura fading away.

"You alright?"

The kid nodded, breathing a bit.

"T-thank you..."

"Hm."

Klonoa lowered himself to the kid.

"Your parents must've left you behind when the robots came. Well, don't worry. I'll take you to Sonic so he can help you find them."

"R-really?" asked the kid, looking at him. "Please, help me find my mommy."

"I will... Huh?"

Klonoa noticed the kid was shivering a bit.

"You're cold, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

Looking at the cat, the kid then looked at his yellow frontal fur. He reached up and touched it.

"Huh...?" Klonoa noticed.

"...warm... Hmm..." the kid smiled.

With the kid touching his fur, it gave Klonoa an idea.

'Of course... And with my Super form heating things up a bit...' he thought.

Using both of his hands, he slid off the Santa jacket from his shoulders, taking it off and dropping it to the ground.

"Here, get on my back. I'll warm you up while I take you back to Sonic."

With Klonoa helping him, the kid got on his back and held on. The warmth of Klonoa's golden fur had made him feel really good.

'Huh... I keep finding reasons to be clothesless even after meeting Sonic, and that was a long time ago. Guess we really are meant to be this way.' Klonoa thought, picking up his jacket and standing up.

"Hold on, kid. Don't let go, okay?"

The kid nodded.

With that, Klonoa floated up and flew back to where Sonic was at.

---

"Have you seen my little boy anywhere, Mr. Sonic?"

"Uh, no, I haven't seen him..."

Sonic was at the same entrance that he and Klonoa came through. Now the hedgehog was in front of a large group of people, having just rallied them out of the park.

"...oh, gosh. Please find him! He's helpless in there alone!" exclaimed the woman with the red hair, looking distressed and worried.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax! My best pal Klonoa's in there. I'm sure he'll find your kid once he clears the robots out."

Just then...

"There he is!" shouted one of the people.

Sonic turned around and saw Klonoa in the air. The golden long-eared cat soon descended and landed in front of him, letting the kid go.

"Mommy!"

"My boy!"

The kid reached his mother and they both hugged each other.

"Ohhh... I will never, ever leave you again, my son."

"Mommy..."

After hugging him, the woman stood up and looked at the cat.

"Thank you for rescuing him, Klonoa! I owe you my gratitude..."

"No problem!" exclaimed the cat.

Sonic chuckled. "Told ya he would."

After the woman left with the kid, the hedgehog faced the cat, who put his jacket back on.

"So you cleared out all of them?"

"Yeah. The park should be safe now. It just needs a little cleaning up now."

"Niiice. Good job, Klonoa."

"Hm... But, I guess you didn't see how I took out the robots, huh?"

"Oh? Well, no, actually... Hm?"

Suddenly hearing a loud rumbling sound, they both looked up to the sky where it was coming from... Something was covering the night sky. Something huge...and Sonic quickly recognized it.

"What...the...?"

What now covered the sky was the red-and-black, grinning face-marked ship of the mad doctor, the Egg Carrier.

"...ugh, the Egg Carrier again? I thought he wouldn't use it anymore after his last two were destroyed..." said Sonic, looking annoyed.

"Oh, so that's the Egg Carrier..." said Klonoa.

"Yep."

The sight of the Egg Carrier had caught the entire city's attention, as the citizens looked up at it with fear on their faces.

Frowning with determination, the long-eared cat looked at the hedgehog.

"Well, let's stop Eggman before he does any more damage to the city, Sonic!"

"Right." nodded Sonic. "Guess its time for me to transform, then."

Looking down and bringing up his clenched fists, Sonic concentrated.

"You could do this alone, Klonoa. But since this is a ship we're dealing with here...I oughta teach you a useful ability of the Chaos energy, which we'll do together."

"Oh...?"

"Mm-hmm."

Soon, the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared all around Sonic...and as they all glowed to their brightest, a burst of golden yellow energy exploded all around him, transforming him into the spiky-quilled, sharp-red-eyed Super Sonic.

With his particle aura around him, he looked back at the people behind him.

"You guys, get the city to clean this park up. We'll deal with the ship above. Got it?"

They all acknowledged. Then, the golden hedgehog looked up.

"Alright, follow me, Klonoa."

"I'm right behind you."

As his aura grew bigger, Sonic blasted off to the ship. Powering up, Klonoa followed suit.

---

Back in the Egg Carrier, the doctor further gulped down more of his eggnog, with some of it drooling down from his mouth.

"...ahhhhh..." he sighed happily. "Are we directly above the city yet?"

"Yes." replied the robot advisor, still facepalming itself.

"Good... Mm, more eggnog pleeeease..."

Eggman continued drinking, while the robot made a sighing expression. Then...

"...!"

...it detected something, making it look ahead past the windshield and moving its hand away.

"Warning. Detecting Chaos Emerald energy, approaching from below."

"Hmm?"

Eggman looked, moving his carton away.

Like a shooting star, two golden streaks of light came rushing up from below and from the left side. The streaks stopped in the middle of the ship, above the green circular platform of the carrier...and Eggman quickly recognized them both. He pressed a button on his seat, activating the ship's loudspeakers.

"Ah... Sonic and Klonoa... How nice of you to come join my little... Hiccup! ...Christmas partyyyy... Hiccup!"

Hearing the odd tone of his voice, as well as his hiccups, puzzled both of them.

"...huh? He sounds weird..." said Klonoa.

"Yeah. Sounds like someone spiked his eggnog." said Sonic.

"Oh, you want some?" asked the drunken doctor. "'Cause it is deliiiiicious! ...hiccup! Hiccup!"

Hearing him, the hedgehog looked disappointed.

"Yep... Someone definitely spiked his eggnog... Geez, gimme a break, man."

"...I'm guessing that he had his robots attack the city for no reason, then?" asked the cat.

"Pretty much."

Sighing, Sonic then looked determined.

"Well, let's get this ship out of here, then, before he randomly deploys any more robots into the city."

"Right!"

After a second, Sonic aimed his left hand down at the ship itself.

"Klonoa, you know of the ARK incident, right? Where Shadow and I teleported the colony away before it destroyed the world?"

"Yeah, I know... Oh wait. Chaos Control?"

"Yeah, that ability. You're gonna learn it now... Aim your hand at the ship."

Doing so, Klonoa realized something, smiling.

"Ah... I think I already know how to do it."

"You do...? Heh, of course you do. You've been in your Super form way more than I've been." Sonic said, smiling at him.

"Yep. And because of that...I've learned a lot more about Chaos energy than you do, Sonic."

"Oh?"

Klonoa nodded. "But first, let's get this thing out of the way, huh?"

The hedgehog stared at him for a bit, then looked at the ship.

"Yeah, let's."

Sonic powered up, with his aura getting larger. Klonoa did so as well.

"Alright, sync your energy with me, Klonoa!"

"Okay!"

As they focused, both of their hands began to glow bright green.

From his command center, Eggman noticed them.

"Ho ho ho! Do they really think they can stop me? Ha ha haaaaaa.... Hiccup!"

"Your drunken stupor is clouding your judgment, sire." said the robot.

Both of their hands were now glowing to their brightest, and were primed to fire.

"Alright. Ready?" asked Sonic.

"Ready!"

Then after a second, they both shouted in unison:

"Chaos...Control!!!"

With that, the Super Duo fired an immensely, huge, green energy beam at the ship, engulfing it entirely. Both Eggman and his advisor were blinded by the bright green light.

As soon as the beam faded, the Egg Carrier wasn't there anymore, having been teleported elsewhere.

"And poof. He's gone." said Sonic, smiling. "Hopefully, he won't be drunk again and randomly attack cities for no reason."

"Yeah, that was kinda surprising."

"It was. Hm."

Sonic turned around and looked down at the park below.

"Come on, let's go help clean the park up."

"Right."

With Klonoa following, Sonic blasted off downwards, back to the park.

---

Throughout the night, Sonic and Klonoa helped the city clean the park up, repairing whatever damage that Eggman's minions had caused.

By the next morning, the park was back to its spirited, festive Christmas self.

---

10:00a.m.

The winter sun was shining its light upon the city. People were constantly traversing the park to partake in the festivities. And one long-eared cat was lying down on a bench near the big tree.

Because he was working all last night, Klonoa, in his normal form, was still sleeping, snoozing into the late morning. Despite the loud noises all around him, he still slept on.

Just then, someone was approaching him. Then, he was being shook.

"...uh...ohhh..."

Klonoa slowly woke up, opening his eyes. Then, he slowly sat up straight, looking sleepy.

"...hmm... Huh?"

After rubbing his eyes, the cat saw who shook him awake.

"Slept in, huh?"

Standing in front of him, it was none other than his Empire City-residential friend, Anna, dressed in winter clothes like everyone else.

"Anna.... Yeah, was working all night to fix this place." said the cat.

"I see... And where's Sonic?"

"He left last night after helping us out. But he'll be back today. Said he'll bring his friends over."

"Oh, Tails and Amy?"

"Yep."

"Ah, cool."

After a second, Klonoa stood up, stretching his arms and legs out. Then, he sighed.

"Oh, nice Christmas outfit you have on." said the girl, smiling. "It's a change from only wearing that Santa hat every year."

"Yeah, well, actually, I only intended to wear the hat and this Christmas collar this year, really. But then, Sonic gave me this jacket..."

"Ah, so he gave you that."

"Yeah."

The girl giggled. "Well, that's nice of him."

Klonoa chuckled.

As various people went past by them, the winter winds came rushing into the area, making Anna feel suddenly cold.

"...brrrr! Man, its cold out here!"

"Heh, not for me, it isn't... Oh...!"

Klonoa was suddenly reminded of the kid he saved last night. If he could warm her as well...

"Of course, you aren't." said the girl. "You have fur after all. Even with little clothing like that jacket, or naked even, you anthro animals can't feel the cold at all."

"Yeah, that's true... But..."

Looking down at it, with his hands, the cat slid off his jacket, taking it off and tossing it to the bench behind him.

"...our fur can also warm people up as well, if they touch us. Especially when a stream of mystical energy inside of us can transform us and make our fur even warmer."

"...oh yeah, that's right---whoa!"

To her surprise, in a quick flash, Klonoa went Super without an aura surrounding him. Now that he was Super, he nodded her to touch him.

"Wow, talk about instantly transforming into Super Klonoa in a second." she said, walking to him.

Stopping in front of him, Anna then touched the long-eared cat's golden-furred chest, feeling the warmth of it.

"Wow, that's really warm..." she said, blinking in surprise.

"Mm-hmm."

Slowly smiling, she then touched his fur all over. Then, closing her eyes, she hugged him, with her head on his chest.

"...mmm, sooo warrrrrm..."

Klonoa chuckled at this.

"...mmm, yeah. Besides, its also a nice change that you aren't wearing any full outfits anymore... I'm glad you're like Sonic now, Klonoa. Naked, furry, and free..." she said.

"Like the wind." Klonoa added.

"Like the wind. Hehe, yeah."

Soon, Anna let go of him and stood by his right, touching his back fur.

"So, um...wanna get some hot cocoa, my golden friend?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I need a morning drink after all."

"Alright, then. Let's head to the food vendor."

As both of them began to walk on, Christmas music began to play nearby, as the ever-present winds of the winter blew forth across the park.

---

The End.


End file.
